Cellular decisions, such as differentiation, response to stress, disease progression, and apoptosis, depend on regulatory networks that control enzymatic activities, protein translocation, and genetic responses. Central to the genetic programming of biological systems is the ability to process information within cellular networks and link this information to new cellular behaviors, in essence rewiring network topologies.
Although engineering of gene networks has been attempted before, these engineered gene networks has been limited by a number of factors, including an inability to interface with native components. Therefore, alternative platforms for engineered gene networks that are expected to have widespread applications in basic research, biotechnology, and medicine are still lacking.